


Scars

by ScarredMoon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Cutting, Homosexual, M/M, Pain, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8642116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: Oswald didn't really have an answer. His body went ridge. He felt the pain was.. well, comforting. It was a strange feeling but he'll try and explain it too Ed as much as he --Ed finds Oswalds cutting scars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you do self-harm, please seek help. I am here for you as well.

Eds lips trailed down Oswalds gentle skin. They were in tangled within each other's limbs, curled up together. The small man pressing into his partners chess.

Eds lips stopped at the top of Oswalds thighs. It was dark but he could feel the cuts driven into Oswalds freckled skin. He'd pull the sheets away, gaining more light to reveal large, deep cuts carved into Oswalds skin. He let out a shudder, realising that Oswald had begun to wake up from his light nap.

"What are _these_?" He asked. His heart thundered in his chest as he hated to think Oswald would ever do such a thing. Now that he'd found the few cuts on Ozzies tender thighs, he began to notice the _other_ cuts. Up his arms, along his hips.. but strangely none on his wrists.

Oswald grumbled in his sleep as Ed climbed away from the small man and glared down at him. "Oswald. I asked a question, I _expect_ an answer." He spat. Anger threating to fill him.

It took Mr Cobblepot a few moments to waken before he grasped what Ed had been talking about. His eyes went suddenly fearful. "E-Ed! What where you _doing_ , looking at me!? These are _nothing_ \- just some stuff happened in th-the business. And you have _no_ right-!"

Ed cut him off with a simple clap. "You are a terrible liar, Oswald. It may have saved your sweet cheeks a few times but not this time. I've been with you for the past month almost every day and night.. not once have I seen you become injured. And telling from _these_.." Ed peered down at them, moving the skin slightly for a better glance. Oswald didn't complain. "They have been made recently." Silence flooded the room.

"Why?" Ed was first to speak, breaking the deafening quiet.

Oswald didn't really have an answer. His body went ridge. He felt the pain was.. well, comforting. It was a strange feeling but he'll try and explain it too Ed as much as he can.

"Ed. All my life I've felt pain, from black eyes in Middle school all the way to my job with Fish and Maroni. I'm sorry you've found out like this.." His voice broke. He didn't know what else to say. "It's just.. it's just so strange. Now I'm king again, no need for pain. Yet I almost crave for it.. it helps me release the stress and remember the simple Umbrella boy days. I don't regret becoming who I am now but I certainly miss not having to care about a thing."

Ed didn't know what to say. But he only knew what to do.

He left the bedroom and came back only an few moments later with soothing cream and many, many bandages. Ed gave each gentle cut a soft, tender, and love felt kiss. Nygma then rubbed the cream upon the slits. He was almost proud of Oswald for how clean these cuts were but that didn't change the fact of what he'd done. The white paste was cold to the touch, sending shivers down Oswalds back as he winced slightly. Next the band aids would be placed upon each and every one.

"Next time.. let me do them to you. That way I won't have to worry about cutting a vein, or infections.." He spoke gently, almost regretting the words.

 _..And I could blame myself for any accident._ He added on thoughtfully. He loved Oswald and wanted the best for him, even if it involved scarring him.


End file.
